Amnesia Will x Reader
by OleLivia
Summary: From my writing blog. A one-shot request I filled out. I'll be posting my fics from there on here also. You should follow us! ohebehstories. A Will x Reader fic :)


**Name/URL:** Mathilda/salmonbutter  
**Fandom:** NBC Hannibal  
**Genre:** angst, comfort fluff, potential smut?  
**Prompt:** Will Graham goes fishing and finds the reader injured and unconscious in the stream beside his house. He carries her back to his house where he then drives her to the hospital whilst trying to stop her bleeding. He stays by her side until she wakes up days later. She has amnesia, and he feels the obligation to stay with her until she recuperates. He offers his hospitality to her, and she accepts. They progressively fall in love, but reader is feeling depressed because of her lack of memories. Will ends up confessing to her, and although he knows he can't make her amnesia go away, he tries his hardest to take her mind off it… If you know what I mean eheh.  
**Additional comments:** none! :)

**Word Count: **1709

**Triggers:** mention of blood

* * *

What…happened? I had just been walking along the edge of the forest with my supplies and my dog, Paco, when all of a sudden I wake up to find myself at a stream. I tried to stand up but for some reason I couldn't put pressure on my leg at all. I looked down to see one of my arrows had gone straight through my left thigh. I knew enough not to pull it out, so I crawled over to the stream to put some cold water on it. Then I felt the searing pain. It was blinding, it was so terrible it had taken my ability to speak. The arrow caught on a rock and snapped, allowing the blood to quickly leave my body as Paco desperately whined and barked in panic. I heard footsteps quickly moving across the gravel towards me, and I heard a muffled voice before I blacked out.

...

I felt rather than heard someone trying to gently bring me out of my sleep. The voice belonged to a male, I could tell by the deep vibrations running through my chest. Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes to come face to face with a man who had a worried look on his face. He kept trying to say something to me, but the ringing in my ears prevented me from hearing anything. He noticed my obvious discomfort, so he got up and left to walk somewhere else in the house. He came back with a few aspirins, some water, and a towel? I took the pills but was confused as to why he would bring a towel, but I didn't have much time to ponder on the thought as I drifted back into the darkness.

...

There was a constant beeping in my ear that eventually stirred me awake. I awoke, and quickly sat up realizing I had no clue where I was. Of course, I immediately regretted that decision, almost instantaneously flopping back down on the bed to keep my head from spinning. I felt a hand on my arm, rubbing up and down in a soothing motion. "How are you feeling?" a voice asked. I looked up to see the man sitting in a chair next to me. "I'm okay. I have a headache and my leg hurts like crazy, but I have a high tolerance for pain," I replied. He nodded and said, "Do you want me to get a nurse for you?" "That'd be great, thank you….?" I motioned my hand, letting him know I didn't know what his name was. "Oh! Will Graham." He answered with a shy smile. I nodded, as he walked out of the room to find the nurse taking care of me. She gave me more morphine and some bland hospital food to eat so I didn't get sick.

"Will? What exactly happened? I mean, how did I end up here?" I asked. He looked slightly confused, but sat back down next to me and proceeded to tell me the story. "Well, I was down by the stream near my house fishing, and I heard a dog barking and howling further downstream. I quickly made my way toward the noise to find your dog pacing around you trying to keep you awake I would guess. I ran over to ask if you were okay, but you blacked out the second I got there. I looked down and noticed you had one of your hunting arrows through your left

leg and it had snapped while you fell down the hill or maybe when you were crawling. There was a lot of blood, so I carried you back to my house and stopped most of the bleeding before I brought you here. Don't worry, your dog is safe at my house." He may as well have been speaking a different language because I didn't understand anything he said. I don't remember falling, or having an arrow through my leg, or even having a dog for that matter. All I could remember was my name. "Did they have to do any surgery?" I asked. "Yeah, they took the rest of the arrow out of your leg. They said you were very lucky, it missed your thigh bone by two centimeters. You've been out for three days, but they pinned that to the fact you had lost a lot of blood and you hit your head pretty hard on the way down from the hill. You won't be able to walk for about a month though, depending on how well you do in physical therapy." It was too much information for me to take in at once, and the final factor of realizing I have amnesia pushed me over the edge, and I broke down. Will stroked my hair and whispered to me, telling me its okay to let everything out. I cried until I couldn't anymore, and we both retired for the night to sleep.

_5 Weeks Later_

I always felt a little silly walking around with a cane. It used to embarrass me, but I've gotten used to the looks now. Will offered his house to me for the two months I would be in intense physical therapy so I wouldn't have to live alone. With a little convincing, I accepted, not regretting my decision one bit. He has been an extreme help to my health increasing day by day, making sure I'm getting all of my daily nutrition and exercise needs. Even though I'm supposed to take it easy, I get bored a lot. He keeps me busy by teaching me how to making fishing lures, taking walks with me and the dogs, and he even lets me sit in on a few of his classes at the FBI Academy. Some days are harder than others though. I still can't remember the accident, and other areas of my life have completely left my mind. Those are the nights when I appreciate Will's company the most. Those are the same nights that I slowly began to realize I was falling for Will Graham. One very difficult day, he walked in the door with a big box full of something. He let the dogs outside before he sat down on one end of the bed. "Come sit with me, (Y/N)," he said with a giddy smile. I hobbled over to the bed where he had set the box down. We sat on opposite sides, and I watched with interest as he began pulling things out of the box and setting them down in front of me. I picked up various pictures and items, getting this strange feeling in my gut. I knew I was supposed to remember what these things were, and I recognized some of them. But many were lost from my memory forever. I smiled as I picked up a picture of Paco and me sitting in front of our newly bought house. A few happy tears escaped my eyes as I began to remember. "(Y/N)?" I looked up at Will, quickly wiping my tears away. "I brought this for you to help you remember. I know I can't help you remember everything, but knowing that I can help you a little bit makes me feel better. I just want to let you know that I will always be here for you, and I'm glad that you were brought into my life," he said, shyly looking down as he confessed. I couldn't help but smile and engulf him in a huge hug, ignoring the fact that I was probably crushing pictures underneath my weight. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tight. We hugged longer than a "friendly" hug would last, not that I was complaining by any means.

He pulled away from me slightly, only enough to capture my lips in a quick kiss. We pulled away from each other, my eyes wide in surprise. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that it was stupid don't worry it won't hap-," I interrupted his rambling by laughing, and I kissed him again. He obliged, naturally. As the kiss got deeper, things began to really heat up. Since the bed was messy, we both moved from the bed down to the floor, clothes being ripped off each other's bodies. We were both too far gone to participate in any foreplay, so he went straight for the kill. He positioned himself over me, both arms near my sides, and gently pushed into me, being careful not to put too much weight on my leg since it still hurt. I hooked my leg around his waist and brought my left arm around his shoulders. My moans were like a signal to him, making him move faster and harder in my. Our hips met each other with each thrust, my leg guiding him down onto me. His groans of pleasure vibrated through my core, causing my eyes to flutter shut in utter euphoria. Our pace quickened as we both came near the edge, closer and closer. Just as I as about to come, he stopped. My eyes flew open and I whined, he just laughed. "You're such a tease, Will." "Now you know what you've made me feel like for the past few weeks," he shot back with a sly smirk. I whined again and started squirming, trying to get something out of nothing. He got the message and began pumping in an out again. We quickly picked up where we left off, both of us desperately clinging to each other as we came in sync, our names perched on each other's lips. He thrusted a few more times before collapsing with a heavy sigh. He quickly got off of me after hearing my groan of pain from him leaning on my leg. "I'm so sorry, (Y/N)," he said with an apologetic look. I turned to him and stroked his face. "It's okay, Will. That was fun," I said with a sweet smile. He leaned over and kissed my forehead before he got up and grabbed a blanket for the two of us to share. He draped it over us and we enjoyed each other's embrace as we peacefully drifted off to sleep, knowing the other loves them.

* * *

Sorry it was so long, got a little carried away. I had fun writing this though! Read, review, request!

Love,

Olivia


End file.
